


rewrite the stars

by zelocityy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Showman!Viktor, Trapeze Artist!Yuuri, a little bit of angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: Society dictated everything for a man like Viktor.Society told him what to say, what to wear, how to act. Society told him who to be and who to be with.Society never told him to be with Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while i was at yoicon aaaa being surrounded by artists who loved yoi as much as i did must've been really inspiring idk??
> 
> hope u all like it anyway!!

_“Who was that?”_

His eyes always strayed where he was. He, _Yuuri Katsuki_. Viktor Nikiforov, a man who had it all: fame, wealth and influence, was thoroughly entranced by the swish of his arms and the sway of the man’s hips.

It all started with one searing look of his chocolate brown eyes, and the heir was enraptured.

  
Georgi grinned as he flurried down the flight of stairs, yelling out orders as Viktor hurriedly kept up with the enthusiastic man, “Phichit! Yuuri! I want to introduce my newest hire, Viktor Nikiforov!”

Phichit held a hand out and took Viktor’s own and shook it, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, grinning. Viktor gave him a small confused smile in return, “Yeah, it’s a pleasure…”

“What is your act, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked, curious. Viktor barely heard the man’s question, his brain choosing to focus on the trapeze artist’s smooth voice and he stuttered like the overwhelmed idiot he was, “Ah— I… don’t have an act.”

Yuuri smiled knowingly and said as-a-matter-of-factly, “Everyone’s got an act,” and went sashaying out of the place. Viktor could only subtly gape and stare after him, hopelessly beside himself.

“Well,” Phichit started, a knowing grin on his face, “I better go after him. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Nikiforov!” Phichit bounded off to his partner, laughing as he jumped and clung off to Yuuri who almost fell over.

Viktor couldn’t think about anything other than that knowing smile and those enchanting pair of brown eyes.

  
Viktor was ecstatic. Not only was he able to get them an audience to the Queen of England, but it seems to him that everyone accepted him in their little makeshift family.

(Yurio, one of their acrobats, may say otherwise, but no one really puts any weight behind the blonde's words.)

Georgi laughed, "Me? With an audience to the Queen of England? How?"

Viktor gave them all a big grin, "My family had ties to a relative of the Queen, and I merely asked them to pass on a message to the Queen! Her Highness immediately responded!"

"We _are_ all coming, right?"

Everyone turned to Yuuri, a hopeful look on his face. Viktor gave him a small nod, "Of course. If one doesn't go, nobody will."

Yuuri smiled wide, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Viktor's breath caught in his throat. _This man is too beautiful for his own good._

Everyone celebrated as Georgi cheered. Viktor could only smile at the sight, when his eyes swiftly landed over to Yuuri who was being swung around by Phichit enthusiastically.

Viktor would gladly do everything in his power just to be the cause of Yuuri's smile again.

  
"What are you up to, Mr. Nikiforov?"

The question was immediately followed by a loud crash. Yuuri gasped and worriedly ran over, "Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Nikiforov! I- I didn't mean to scare you, I just-"

Viktor felt the tips of his ears turn scarlet red. That was so embarrassing. Viktor cooly waved him off, dusting off his suit, "I'm fine, Yuuri, and please, do call me Viktor."

Yuuri stared at him in mild concern, "Um, are you sure? I really don't think I should be so familiar with someone like you-"

" _Someone like me?_ " Viktor uttered, confused, "What do you mean?"

Yuuri, obviously flustered by the question, stuttered out a response, "I- I just- You're _Viktor Nikiforov_. You know, from a wealthy and influential family. I'm... The rest of us are just normal people. You shouldn't even be associating yourself with us."

Viktor frowned, ready to counter Yuuri's statement with one of his own, only to get interrupted by laughter and screeching.

Yurio's screeching, that is.

"Fuck you, old hag! Put me down!"

"Oh, Yurio! Why are you so light?" Mila asked teasingly, "Even someone of normal strength could carry you with one arm!"

"You're just a fucking freak who could do nothing but carry _shit_! Now put me down!"

 _Ha, **shit**_ , Viktor thought humorously.

Yuuri sighed, "I better call them off. Who knows what could happen with those two," he said, tone exasperated yet carrying an air of fondness.

Viktor nodded, a grin on his face, "Sure."

Yuuri walked off, but before he could go far, Viktor called out to him one last time, "Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned to look back at him, a confused yet curious look etched on his face, and Viktor smiled, "Looking forward to talking again with you."

Yuuri smiled and waved at him.

God, was he whipped.

  
Society dictated everything for a man like Viktor.

Society told him what to say, what to wear, how to act. Society told him who to be and who to be _with_.

Society never told him to be with Yuuri Katsuki.

But, he never said his heart was with the society in the first place. His heart was never in the right place when he was amongst his peers. He always seemed to feel trapped, constricted to a life he never wanted. He was living a sensible, yet dull life. One given by his parents. But what he really wanted was adventure, the excitement and thrill that the social parties thrown by his parents lacked.

And he found it in one place. In the home of so-called freaks. In the arms of _one man_.

So, who cares about what society wanted for him?

  
_"Take my hand..."_

A glance. Two glances. Yuuri's hand was just a breath away from his... If he could _just_ -

_"Will you share this with me?"_

With little effort, Viktor could just reach-

_"'Cause darling, without you..."_

His hand slowly made its way closer to the man's hand beside him. Testing the waters, Viktor hesitantly touched the back of Yuuri's hand with a pinky, and Yuuri let out a silent gasp.

 _"All the shine of a thousand spotlights_  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough.."

As Anya's enchantingly chilling voice captured the attention of everyone in the theater, Viktor could only think of his hand and the warmth of Yuuri's own. His beautiful Yuuri who looked enamoured as he was with him.

 _"Towers of gold are still too little_  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough for me..."

Viktor glanced at his face from the corner of his eye. Seeing no resistance from the trapeze artist, Viktor took a leap of faith and finally, _finally_ , enveloped his hand in his.

_"Never, never..."_

Viktor intertwined their fingers together and gave Yuuri's hand a gentle squeeze. Yuuri gave him a subtle smile in return and Viktor felt his own throat failing him. It was truly unfair how gorgeous this man was.

_"Never, never..."_

He faced forward again, and smiled, clutching at Yuuri's hand. Now that he had him in hand, he never wanted to let go. _Never._

_"Never for me... For me..."_

Just as their hands started to settle, Viktor felt Yuuri tremble. _What-?_ Viktor turned to Yuuri, only to see his parents staring at him from their seats.

They were whispering, staring even.

_"Never enough..."_

He knew his parents and they would never go against what they think would make their son happy. They always did take him into consideration, and that's why he loved his parents.

_"Never enough..."_

They knew how hard pressed Viktor was at every day that passed by. They knew how Viktor felt all these years, faking smiles and making polite talk. They knew how their son was suffering silently.

They knew. They even talked about it, and they were okay. They _understood_.

Viktor pressed into Yuuri's side, "Yuuri, _I-_ "

_"Never enough for me... For me..."_

Yuuri abruptly removed his hand from Viktor's, recoiling from the sound of Viktor's voice in his ear. Viktor turned to him in surprise, " _Wha-_ "

_"For me..."_

"I'm sorry!" With that, Yuuri hurriedly left the theater, Viktor staring after him, heartbroken and somber.

_"For me..."_

  
The next day, Yuuri avoided him like the plague. Viktor didn't know what he did, let alone what to do.

One step closer and Yuuri would run for the door. One touch and Yuuri would run for the hills.

One word and he would _recoil_.

Viktor fell into one of his somber moods. Christophe Giacometti, a close friend and confidante, commented on this wryly, "One of those days, Viktor?" He asked, champagne glass in hand, wine sloshing around.

Viktor let out a non-committal grunt, to which Chris turned a skeptical brow at, "What happened, _mon cheri_? No offense, but you seem to be inconsolable today. Is it about that enchanting trapeze artist, was it _hm_ , Yuuri?"

Viktor's eyes dimmed at the sound of Yuuri's name, and Chris knew he had hit the jackpot with that, "So, it is about that man. What happened?"

"Nothing," Viktor muttered, lifting his own glass in favor of staring at the red wine. For some reason, even the promise of alcohol couldn't lift his mood a little, and it always did.

It was a fact that should have worried Viktor. Everything felt so new. It felt like he was sailing on uncharted waters here— like he was embarking on an unknown adventure. That was the thing with being in love with Yuuri Katsuki— you never know what could happen.

He had seen all there is to see from Yuuri— the femme fatale persona that he seemed to embrace when performing, calling for the eyes to trail after him and his every move; the sweet and shy Yuuri who was always, always, looking after his friends and family, the Yuuri who looked at his Makkachin with the warmest smile he had ever seen ~~(he had never wished to be a dog so hard before)~~ ; the determined and focused man he was, so hardworking even without any of the others seeing; and now, the fragile and uncertain Yuuri, who Viktor had no knowledge about.

Viktor absently put his glass back on the table. What could he do to talk with Yuuri again?

"I'm afraid I can't help you if you keep blurting out words without context, mon cheri," Chris said bluntly, a wry smile on his face.

Oh, did I just say that out loud?

"Yes, and you just did it again just now," Chris sighed, "Be honest, mon cheri. What's the problem?"

And honest he was. He told Chris everything, from the first encounter to the subtle smiles they shared from across the room during meetings, to the incident at the theater...

"Oh, Chris!" Viktor moaned, burying his face in his hands, "I'm afraid of what he thinks! He must hate me now! I was too forward!"

Chris rolled his eyes, completely used to Viktor's dramatic antics and shrugged, "Oh, _please_ , he wanted it as bad as you do."

"How do you know that?" Viktor asked him hesitantly, eyes downcast, "He could've been scared off!"

"You said that he didn't mind at first, yes?"

Viktor's eyebrow lifted, "Yes?"

"But when he saw people looking at you two, he let go, did he not?" Chris asked patiently. Viktor better appreciate him by now.

"Yes, but that was just my parents! You know how they feel about all of this, Chris!" Viktor argued, "They understand-".

"But, does Yuuri know that?"

Realization dawned on Viktor's face.

_Oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long aaaa but here it is, finally!  
> hope y'all like it!

Viktor mentally went through his plan: he was  _extra cautious_  this time. He had timed everything accordingly- good thing he was free this Thursday, when he usually knew he wouldn't be and Yuuri  _knew_  that.

Chris had sighed heavily after seeing his face that one night, and had proceeded to promptly chide him. " _Viktor, you have no right to sulk when you never made it clear!_ "

He'll make it  _clear_  this time, alright.

He had talked Mila into having Yuuri attend a theater play, emphasizing that Yuuri need not know that he was going to be there. It was perfect; it was a supposed usual working day for Viktor, but he had given his secretary the slip.

Now, if only he could get through this night without scaring Yuuri away, it would truly be perfect.

 

" _Hey, Yuuri!_ "

Yuuri smiled congenially, "Hi, Minami! Phichit told me I had a ticket for tonight?" It's been so long since he's been out and about. These past few days only consisted of training, training and more training.

Majority of which was self-training. No Phichit to keep the atmosphere light.

He couldn't blame the happy-go-lucky tanned man, though. He deserved all the time for himself, away from the awkward mess of anxious nerves that is Yuuri. He's got to give it to him, though— he really hasn't broken down in frustration that often. Yuuri was thoroughly impressed by the man's determination and enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Actually, these are—"

A broad shadow loomed over from behind him, and a smooth and crisp voice sounded through his ear, "We'll take them now, Minami."

Yuuri's blood ran cold,  _oh no. I have got to get out of here._

Yuuri had this instant fight or flight rush. He obviously chose the latter and skidded away as fast as he could, leaving the distraught and somber-looking man behind.

_I really can't do this. I'm sorry, Viktor._

 

Viktor walked back, hands buried in his coat pockets and shoulders slumped.

It did not go well.

Yuuri took one look at him over his shoulder, and immediately moved to leave. Viktor could do nothing but stare and let him go, his heart heavy and glance mournful.

He could not leave things between them like this! Yuuri was stubborn, but Viktor was more so. If Yuuri wanted to play hard, then it's going to have to be the hard way.

 

Once again having ditched his work, Viktor made his way to the circus ring, hiding in the shadows and steps alight with purpose.

Yuuri had private training today, so that means no overly enthusiastic and nosy best friend (Phichit), no angry child (Yurio), and no heavily amused woman tailing him (Mila). More importantly, no sulky, somber showman and ringmaster to interrupt his plans with an overdramatic invitation towards the doors of Hell (whatever Georgi meant, anyway).

Hiding behind at the nearby bleachers, Viktor looked over at the trapeze artist. Yuuri was currently preparing the ropes he would need for training, checking the stability to eliminate any unwanted incidents like maybe falling from twenty feet above the ground.

(Despite how beautiful the man was flying in the air, it still freaked him out when Yuuri performs. It gave him heart attacks when Yuuri freely jumped in mid-air, even though he was sure Phichit would catch him and that he was a professional at what he does.)

He knew how to go about of getting Yuuri alone, but to approach him? Viktor didn't know what to do!

Would Yuuri run again? Or would he actually ignore him?

Viktor was scared. But, what more could he do? Should he just do nothing and wonder for the rest of his life what he could've had, or confront Yuuri and take the risk before he could ever regret this for his entire life?

Steeling his nerves, Viktor took one last deep breath and mustered his courage, "Yuuri."

Yuuri slowly turned to him, face blank yet his eyes gave his surprise away. Lips slightly trembling, he uttered, "Mr. Nikiforov..."

A pang of hurt ran through his chest. So, Yuuri was still calling him that, huh? "Could I help you with something?"

Silence enveloped the two of them, Yuuri preoccupied with preparing for his training and Viktor distracted with the movement of his hands.

"Yuuri, you do know I want you, right?"

The rope Yuuri had clutched in his graps fell with a dull thud. Turning to him in surprise, Yuuri stared at Viktor blankly, "Mr. Nikiforov, you should not be saying things like that. People may  _misunderstand_ -"

"It's not some kind of dark secret I try to keep, Yuuri," Viktor cut him off, gravitating closer to the shorter man, "I'm not ashamed of what I feel, and it's obvious that you want me too, so why do you keep making excuses?"

"You keep pushing me away. Do you really hate being seen with me?" Smiling bitterly, Viktor reached for Yuuri's vacant, yet shaking hands, "I really do like you, Yuuri. You should know that I'm the type of man who doesn't care what people say. Who could stop me if I decide that you're who I want?"

Yuuri tried to pull his hands back from Viktor's grasp, but Viktor only held on to them tighter. Shaking his head, Yuuri pushed back from their close proximity and averted his gaze from the man in front of him. Viktor could only look at him forlornly.

"If fate tells us we can't be what we want to be, then we just have to prove them wrong, Yuuri," Viktor said softly, "It's up to you and me; just say the word and I'll be yours and you'll be mine."

Viktor was met with silence.  _This is it..._  Yuuri was never going to talk to him. At least, he had tried.

Just as he was going to relinquish his grasp on the younger man, Yuuri finally spoke up, "You think it's easy?"

A hopeful pang ran through his body. "You think I don't want to run to you every time I see you?"

Viktor's brow furrowed, "Then,  _why_ -?"

"There are always going to be people who would never approve, Viktor."

"But, we can just be ourselves like this, Yuuri!" Viktor countered, tone a hopeful lilt, "We don't have to mind those people! Just think about ourselves and how happy we could be-!"

"This is just when we're within walls, Viktor," Yuuri looked up at him, a sad smile painted on his lips, "But, when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that what we have... it just can't be."

Yuuri chuckled ruefully as Viktor slowly let his hands go, "No one can just change the rules of society, Viktor. Whatever we are isn't set in stone; we just aren't meant to be, don't you see? I'm not the one meant for you. It's not up to you, and it's definitely not up to me when everyone tells us we couldn't be together. Just... forget about this, Viktor."

" _Forget about us._ "

"All I want is for you to stay, Yuuri," Viktor begged, hands reaching to touch the other's again, "All I want is for us to be together, so just give me this,  _zolotse_. Please.  _Stay close to me_."

"It's impossible." A slight touch.

"It's possible." A tender kiss on the hand.

"Is it really?" Doubtful pools of brown met a confident pair of icy blue eyes.

"Is it really possible, Viktor?" Yuuri pleaded, his hands clutching desperately at the front of Viktor's coat, " _How?_ "

Viktor brought Yuuri's hand to his lips and placed yet another tender kiss to his knuckles, " _Say you'll be mine, Yuuri._  In the first place, nothing could keep me from you,  _solnyshko_. I will do what you want me to, just say you're willing to fight for me— no, for us."

Yuuri looked down, a solemn look on his face. Viktor worriedly tried catching a glimpse of his features, " _Detka_ , are you okay?"

"You know I want you. I'm not exactly subtle about that," Viktor could feel the beginnings of a smile on his lips, "Yura, my love-"

"But I can't have you, after all, we're not going to work. I'm sorry."

 

Several days after, Viktor and Yuuri have yet to meet eyes. Not even an utter of a ' _hello_ ' came from their lips. Georgi became strangely distant from their troupe, and Yurio started throwing random raging tantrums during practice. Not even Mila could keep his irritation at bay. Phichit tried to lighten the atmosphere several times, only to be met with uneasiness.

Viktor kept up with his polite facade: a fake smile ever present on his face, not quite reaching his eyes. Yuuri tried his best to remain professional despite the obvious uneasiness he's been experiencing from being in the same room as Viktor. It was a valiant effort, but it wasn't quite enough.

 

To say that it was the most uncomfortable week was an understatement.

To add fuel to fire, there have been whispers around town about Anya's secret tryst with a wealthy man in town, and how it was the cause of the abrupt break-up between Anya and the infamous ringmaster and showman.

It was a stockpile of dilemmas waiting to tip over, and everyone just looked ready to drop dead from the exhaustion.

"Viktor," Georgi waved him over with a weak flick of his wrist and a sullen look on his face. Viktor could only follow suit, "Yes, Georgi?"

"I'm leaving you in-charge for a while."

Viktor's eyes widened in disbelief, "What? No, you can't, Georgi!"

Georgi sighed forlornly, "I need time for myself, my friend," moving to gather his things, Georgi frowned and turned to Viktor, "And I could not think of anyone better at this than you, Viktor. I'm counting on you. We're  _all_  counting on you."

Viktor cursed under his breath, hurrying to match steps with Georgi, " _I can't do this, Georgi!_  The team morale is incredibly low right now! What they need is  _you_ , I can't replace you! I—"

Georgi turned and placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "Believe me, you can. You're practically part of the family now, do not worry."

"Georgi!" Viktor exclaimed, exasperated as the man turned to walk out of the building. Clenching his head in his hands, Viktor heaved a heavy sigh, "What do I do now?"

 

Viktor had tried everything. He'd tried hard enough to put together a decent show worthy of the previous shows' caliber, but it wasn't  _enough_.

Several of the performers had missed their marks, Mila almost threw a hammer at the audience, Yurio was ready to jump a man at the audience for insinuating something about them all being freaks (that one really wasn't Viktor's fault, but he chose to blame himself anyway), and Viktor's biggest fear happened. Yuuri almost fell to his death  _twenty feet_  above the ground.

It was a fortunate thing to have people on standby. People had started booing and Viktor rushed to the front and held Yuuri's hand in his tightly as he took a humble bow. Yuuri had looked awful after, choosing to take his costume off and promptly head home. Phichit had given Viktor a sympathetic nod, and took after his best friend.

Viktor didn't sleep a wink that night.

 

The circus' situation only got worse. People were constantly rioting outside the building, throwing rocks and insults alike at the windows.

"Close down this freak show!" The man demanded, a lit torch in hand and a frown etched on his face.

"You should be  _ashamed_  of yourselves, showing yourself to society," yelled an irate woman. "Such a bad example for the youth!"

"You're all just a bunch of freaks, looking to make a buck out of people!"

"Yeah, freaks!"

"Close down this circus! All of you should just die!"

Yurio did not take that well. Surprisingly, neither did Michele and Phichit. Viktor came out of the front door, Mila, Yurio and Sara in tow, and calmly tried speaking with the crowd, "I think that is about enough, ladies and gentlemen."

"What, you a part of this  _freak show_  now, Nikiforov? I thought you had class?" Yelled a man from way back of the crowd. The crowd let out a loud affirmative,  _"Yeah!"_

_"Wasn't he the heir of that family?"_

_"What?"_

_"Nikiforov? Oh, that family!"_

_"What's he even doing, associating himself with those freaks?"_

_"He's a part of the circus now too!"_

_"What? No way? Viktor Nikiforov, heir of the Nikiforov family? Taking part in this freak show?"_

_"Yeah! I saw him last night! He was leading them! Popovich wasn't there!"_

_"What, seriously? What happened?"_

_"Who knows?"_

" _Silence!_ " Viktor bellowed and every one of the crowd turned silent, faces contorted into anger, "These people are not freaks! They are normal human beings, like you and me, so  _please_ —"

" _Normal?_ " A woman laughed hysterically, "What's normal about that freakishly strong brute of a woman, huh?"

Mila shrunk back, eyes downcast. Sara and Yurio immediately flanked her sides, scowls on their faces. Viktor frowned, "What is so wrong about being unique? Mila is an  _amazing_  person. Everyone in the circus is an amazing individual and—"

" _A freak will always stay a freak!_ " A man growled, raising his torch, "I say we burn this building down!"

Viktor's eyes widened in disbelief, "Sir,  _no!_  Please wait!"

_No._

_Yuuri. Everyone. Everyone is still inside._

"Yeah!" The crowd was advancing fast, and Viktor had to get everyone out. Now. Clutching Yurio's arm, "Yurio, take Mila and Sara away from here! Run!" Viktor turned to the door and yelled over his shoulder, "I'll get everyone out! Keep them safe, okay?"

Yurio gave Viktor a grim nod in return and Sara and Mila ran with him as fast as they can. The angry mob had already started throwing their lit torches at the building. It was only a matter of time before the fire would spread.

The circus was, after all, filled with hay. And that spelled trouble for everyone inside.

Smoke had already started to permeate through the air, and he could already hear frantic running and yelling inside.

"Viktor! Viktor!" It was Emil and the others.  _Thank God._

"Get out!" Viktor instructed, hand covering his nose and mouth, "The people are going to burn this building down! Evacuate everyone! Emil,  _please!_ "

Emil responded with a firm nod and took Michele and Seung Gil's arm in his grasp and ran, Guang Hong and Leo following suit.  _That was nine people out. Five more to go!_

It was just at that thought did JJ, Isabella and an injured Phichit emerged from the end of the hallway, "Hurry, hurry!"

"Viktor! Phichit, he's injured! It's bleeding!" Isabella yelled through the smoke and heat, face sweaty and full of soot. Viktor ran up to them and helped them steer clear of the burning debris, "Phichit!  _Phichit!_  Are you okay? Stay conscious! Don't sleep on us!" Viktor demanded, eyes full of worry.

Phichit trembled and let out a sob, "Viktor! Viktor!  _Yuuri!_   _Otabek!_  They're still in there!"

Viktor's heart dropped.  _No._  "Where is he?" He asked desperately, and Phichit groaned in pain, but nonetheless, didn't stop crying, "He's in his quarters, looking for something! He said he couldn't just leave it and I tried to get him!  _I did!_  It's just, he—" Phichit winced in pain and JJ grimaced, "They got separated. A large beam from the ceiling fell. We couldn't get to the door. Otabek managed to get in before the beam fell. They're stuck in there."

Relieved shouts reached their ears as they made their way out of the burning building. Leo and Guang Hong ran up to them, the latter's face full of tears, " _Phichit, oh my god!_ "

Viktor nodded, and adjusted his grip on Phichit and carefully gave him over to Isabella, "Don't think of coming back in. Keep everyone out of the building. I'm going back for them." Before anyone could stop him, he ran into the burning building.

" _Viktor, no!_ "

" _Oh my god! Come back!_ "

A few minutes later, two limping figures made their way out. " _Yuuri! Otabek!_ "

" _Beka! Katsudon!_ " Yuuri and Otabek collapsed as soon as they got out of the vicinity of the flames, and panted heavily. "What the  _fuck_  were you doing, making us worry?" Yurio yelled, tears finally making their way down his face as he clung to the both of them.

Phichit sobbed, clinging onto Yuuri, "I'm so glad you're safe, Yuuri!"

Mila's face paled, "Viktor,  _no_."

Yuuri looked up in alarm, "Where's Viktor?"

Seung Gil spoke up, tone grim, "He went back to get you."

Yuuri's eyes widened, "No...  _he didn't._ "

" _What is this..?_ "

Everyone turned back, "Georgi?" Sara whispered. Georgi stared at the burning building, disbelief in his eyes, "What..?"

"Viktor!" Yurio yelled continuously, tears marring his scowling face, "If you fucking die, I will kill you a million times over!"

"Viktor?" Georgi whispered, "Where is he?"

"He... went back for Yuuri and Otabek and—" Leo hadn't even finished his sentence and Georgi had already flung himself into a run, racing towards the building. Horrified yells rang out through the night as Georgi went inside.

It was just then that several burning debris and material crashed over the entrance, and everyone let out a horrified gasp.

Mila and Sara clung to each other, crying in each other's arms. Yuuri's eyes widened, tears already swelling in his eyes as he silently cried.

" _Georgi! Viktor!_ "

The crowd had all dissipated from the scene, satisfied. Yurio clenched a fist, his other arm slung over Otabek's waist to support his body. Mila had enveloped Sara in a trembling hug, Emil and Michele, both faces full of tears, flanking the two distraught women. Seung Gil had Phichit in his arms, checking over him every minute to assure everyone of his consciousness. JJ and Isabella had their arms wound around each other as they desperately pray for the safety of Viktor and Georgi.

Yuuri.. he was more than distraught. He was hysterical,  _inconsolable_.

Phichit had tried calling him over, several times, but Yuuri seemed to not hear him. Or he chose not to. Yuuri just continued to stare blankly at the burning building that, once upon a time, used to be their home. His crying had stopped a minute ago, and he only felt numb.

No pain, no sadness. It was just all.. numb. It felt like he was an empty shell. No thoughts, no feelings. He couldn't even stand.

_All was naught._

Then, he saw it. He saw a shadow emerging from the building. His heart beat loud in his ears. He couldn't hear anything but the thump of his heart and the trembling steps of Georgi, bearing the weight of an unconscious and injured Viktor.

He had never gotten up to his feet as fast as he did that night.

He had a vague memory of someone calling for help and everything turned black.

 

Days flew by just like that.

This was life now. Sitting in a still, stale white room by an occupied bed, hands clenched over the unconscious man’s own, silent.

No movement came from the man on the bed.  _Not even an inch_ , Yuuri thought bitterly.

How cruel of Viktor. Making Yuuri fall for him over and over again with his heart-shaped smile, the subtle playful winks he gives, the striking color blue of his eyes... only to leave him with such a hollow feeling and a bitter taste in his mouth.

_What a cruel man, Viktor Nikiforov._

Since the morning sun rose, Yuuri never left his bedside. He couldn't and he  _wouldn't_. Phichit had tried so many times to get him to leave and have some fresh air, but Yuuri had not budged. He didn't want to leave, and that was what Viktor would have wanted, anyway. For him to...

 _Stay close to me, Yuuri_ , the Viktor in his head whispered. Yuuri shuddered.

It was a typical, uneventful day. Georgi came, along with the others, for their daily visit, bringing with them well-wishes and baskets of fruits. Christophe Giacometti, apparently Viktor’s best companion, visited as well. While Yuuri did not like meeting the man in such a circumstance, it was a great pleasure meeting with the man who Viktor most confided in.

Knowing someone like Viktor had someone to confide in relieved Yuuri immensely. Yuuri found himself sighing to himself, smiling,  _he wasn’t totally alone, I’m glad._

It was a typical day, until it wasn’t.

The door opened with slight urgency, and a couple shuffled in hurriedly, “Viktor! Kotyenok!” Yuuri moved away from the bed in surprise, and allowed the couple to come closer to the bed, “Oh, Viten’ka, I’m sorry we took so long to come, but Mama and Papa are here!”

Yuuri looked on sadly as the woman, Viktor’s mother, gripped her son’s hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss as Viktor’s father held the woman close to his body, “What a terrible thing to happen, and how  _brave_  you were, my Viten’ka...”

Just when Yuuri decided to show himself out of the room to give the family some time alone, a voice called out to him, “What about you, Yuuri? Are you okay now?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise, and he turned to look, “Um,  _yes_ , sir. I have fully recovered...  _sir_.”

Viktor’s father laughed, “Oh, no! No need for formalities, Yuuri! You are my son’s beloved, are you not?” His eyes twinkled, and Yuuri could not help but let out a tiny squeak and blush scarlet red, “Oh, how cute!” Viktor’s mother cooed at him, “No wonder my Viten’ka was so  _taken_  with you, dear Yuuri!”

“ _I_ -“ Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that. What could he say to the parents of a person who almost died to save him? Yuuri was practically the reason why Viktor landed himself in the hospital, and he didn’t know what to do about that fact. “How do you know my name?” He blurted out, and the couple laughed.

Viktor’s mother’s eyes twinkled in amusement, “Dear, Viktor speaks fondly of you too often. I doubt one of the maids at home wouldn’t know of you.” Yuuri turned inexplicably red at that, and buried his face in his hands. Viktor’s father only chuckled as his wife pried Yuuri’s hands from covering his face.

“Thank you for being here with him, Yuuri,” Viktor’s mother gently said, taking one of his hands, “ _Thank you._ ”

Ever since the home he once had exploded into flames, Yuuri had not shed a tear. Ever since he thought Viktor was gone for good, he never once felt his eyes well up with tears, but the next thing Yuuri knew, he was enveloped in the arms of Viktor’s mother, crying his eyes out as she rubbed his back soothingly.

He had never thought how he missed his own mother, her soothing scent and calm disposition permeating his dreams that night.

 

“Yuuri, honey, I brought some cake!”

Yuuri smiled and stood from his seat to prepare some tea, “Thanks, Mrs. Nikiforov.”

Mrs. Nikiforov pouted, placing down the box of cake and crossed her arms over her chest, “I told you to call me Yulia! Well, you can also call me  _Mama_ -“ Yuuri squeaked and the cups clanked noisily against each other, and Yulia smiled amusedly, “-but I guess you’re too  _shy_  for that, are you not, dear?”

“Um, I’m sorry...” Yulia only laughed and waved him off, “Oh, don’t worry about a thing, dear! So, in the meantime, why don’t we talk about where you want to get married, yes? I know this lovely chapel-“

“ _M-married?_ ” Yuuri yelped, “Yulia, why-?”

Yulia looked at him, puzzled, “Oh, has Viten’ka not asked you yet? Why, isn’t he slower than usual? Not that he’s proposed to someone  _already_...”

Yuuri looked down, biting his lip, “I haven’t even dated him.”

“My, why is that? You seem to like Viten’ka, or do you not?” Yuuri frantically waved his hands, “Oh, no! I do, I really do! It’s just that...” Yulia took his hands in hers and asked gently, “What is it, dear?”

“I was scared and insecure. Viktor, your son, he’s really great.  _I_  was the problem. I didn’t know what to do. I thought Viktor was too out of my reach. After all, he could have anything he want, right? Why would he want someone like me?” Yuuri whispered, “Someone  _weird_  like me? And now, look at what’s happened, and it’s all my fault...”

“Oh, honey,” Yulia sighed, “You are  _unique_ , not weird. Trust me, if there’s anyone weird, it’s  _Viten’ka_. That kid could not sit still for five minutes, I tell you,” Yuuri laughed as they both fondly looked over the said man lying on the bed, “You know what I see when I look at you, dear?”

Yulia smiled softly, “I see a beautiful man with an equally beautiful heart, and I’m sure that whatever I see in you, Viktor sees and more. And  _please_ , if anyone’s at fault, it’s this silly boy! Who rushes to a burning building? He will certainly pay for the heart attack I almost got for hearing that news. Do you understand, dear?”

"I do," Yuuri laughed and smiled in reply, nodding, “Thank you, Yulia.”

 

The day Viktor woke up, he’d been hit twice.

Yuuri had all but collapse over his form on the bed, crying and rambling, “You stupid, stupid man! How dare you scare me, everyone, like that? Who do you think you are, huh?” Viktor tried his best to apologize, only to receive a thump on the chest, and he winced in slight pain. “Do you know how worried everyone was? How your parents were when they heard what stupid thing you did?”

Yuuri faced him with his blotchy face and red, yet determined, eyes, and thumped on his chest again, “Never do that again, you hear me? Or so help me, I’ll be the one to kill you!”

Viktor nodded and mumbled weakly, “Sorry...”

Yuuri stared at him blankly, then sighed, as if all the anger in his bones melted away, “I mean it, Viktor. You do one stupid thing and I will up and leave, got it, mister? None of this ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ and ‘ _Please don’t break up with me_ ’ business.”

Viktor gave him a tiny salute and a grin, “Yes, sir!” Then, his eyes widened in realization, “Wait-  _what do you mean by that?_ ”

Yuuri grinned and straightened up, “Well, I think I should call for the doctor and tell him you’re awake.”

“ _Yuuri, no! Wait!_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


End file.
